Electromechanical devices may generally be referred to as a class or type of device relying on a combination of electrical and mechanical components, processes, operations, etc. to facilitate converting a mechanical movement into an electrical signal and/or to facilitate converting an electrical signal into a mechanical movement. Electromechanical devices, including but not limited to those utilized for electric vehicle (EV) and/or hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) motors, EV/HEV inverters, battery packs, integrated and belted start/stop starter/generators, alternators and/or their components, may periodically require laboratory, endurance and production testing. The associated testers and/or testing systems may be required to quickly and accurately test components of the electromechanical devices in production and remanufacturing environments to enable higher component throughput while at the same time reducing re-work costs and warranty claims; to perform development work in a full range of environmental and operating conditions to enable better performing products; and/or to prove out technology with laboratory-like precision to enable manufacturers to be earlier to market with emerging technologies.
The electromechanical testers may include fixtures or other support structures for mounting, positioning or otherwise orientating an electromechanical device under test (DUT) relative to drive mechanisms, electrical interfaces or other components required to test the operation thereof. While the present invention is not necessary limited to electromechanical devices, one non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates an adjustable tool disposed between the tester and an electromechanical DUT to facilitate adjustably mounting the electromechanical DUT relative to the electrical and/or mechanical components of the tester.